Star Wars Uncharted
by Awesomeness2669
Summary: In an alternate universe where after Return of the Jedi (about the time the Resistence was formed) after a kyber crystal inside the death star 2 exploded it created a huge rip in life and death and the timeline was altered to let heroes and villains from the Clone Wars and the Old Republic survive. Rest of it in Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1: The New Sith Order

I do not own Star Wars, Lucas Films or any of the iconic Star Wars Characters such as Ventress, Fives, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader. I do own some of the Characters such as Alex, Lily, Clone Captain Blue, Clone Commander Jet, Shawn more. I do not own the fact that they are clones but there were never any clones named Blue or Jet (i think) so i have created them. This timeline is about the time of the resistence and the Jedi Order is still alive and the main temple is on Corusant which is lead by most the jedi council: Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Satele Shan, Bastila Shan, Bela Kwikks and a few other temples such as Tython are lead by Satele Shan, The hero of Tython Arven and Bela Kwikks and Lukes Jedi Temple on Yavin IV is lead by Luke Skywalker and most of the young jedi are training there.

A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS Episode II The Golden Saber

Darth Vader lives. Luke Skywalkers Jedi academy is in peril after a mission to create peace between several Ewok tribes results in finding Darth Vaders ashes reformed, a scroll containing information on an ancient artifect and the death of several students. Only 4 survived along with Luke: Alex Jackson, Lily Sestral, Shawn Brown and Cody Kent. Darth Vader has rejoined the new order of the sith which is a group of 14 sith lords and several other sith apprentices and their allies. Now reborn, Vader travels to Korriban to meet with fellow Sith Lords Darth Lucian, Darth Luxton, the sith assassin Ashler and the recreated General Grevious.

"We have arrived on Korriban lord Vader." Vader passed the emperial pilot and walked down the walkway out from his ship. Korriban was a wasteland. Rocks, boulders, caves, almost no life except for students in the New Sith Academy. Vader walked up the rocky path up to the door. He passed 2 students sparring. The one with the double bladed lightsaber hit the one with the single blade and he gasped in pain. "Weak." said Vader. He moved his hand and the force pushed the loser off the rocky walkway and down into the crater below. The other one just sat their staring at the legendary sith lord. "Lord Vader. May i have your autograph?" asked the kid. Vader stopped and reached for his belt. He grabbed his lightsaber and stood in front of the boy who was staring at the sith in awe. He ignited the blade through the childs stomach and his happy expression changed to horror. The kid crumpled to the ground and his lightsaber rolled off the walkway. He continued up to the door and opened it with the force. He walked in past the other students and into another room where the other Sith lords were waiting for him. "Lucian, Luxton. Where are the other sith? Malgus, Maul, Tyranus, Malek, Bane?" asked Vader. "This assignment only seemed to require 3 sith. Revan and Skywalker won't be too hard to deal with." said Luxton in return. Luxton was wearing ancient sith armor such as the ones Darth Malgus's sith soldiers wore. but his was made of tougher metals and made specifically for him. He usually wore a scarred sith soldier helmet which he wore when he was a sith soldier but was wearing a hood which revealed most of his face. He had black lines across his face which signaled his achievement as the one who killed the legendary jedi Yaddle.

"So how will the plan work?" asked Vader who was lead over to a holo table. A hologram popped up which depicted a huge island with a New Republic cruiser docked next to it. About 30 small figures roamed the island which were the team of Jedi, Clones and droids. "The shuttle will fly in from the front,allowing Luke and Revan to sense it and send the forces to defend the south end of the island while the 3 of us and the assassin ambush from behind through the mountain. Luxton will zap Revan with extreme force lightning and i shall stop Luke. The bounty hunter will set the bomb during the fight. If some of them escape it won't matter, as long as Luke, Revan and Admiral Ackbar are unconsious on the island when it goes off we have won." explained Lucian. "And my role in this?" asked Vader. "Your role is to take out the bomb squad trooper and kill any jedi who try to help Luke and Revan during the battle. Once you have eliminated the trooper engage and kill your son, Raymond Skywalker." said Luxton. Vader nodded and the door behind them opened. A girl in thin spandex and an old customized imperial helmet walked in with her arms crossed. Her face was completely concealed and 2 red lightsabers hung on her belt. "Are we ready? Lets get in the ambush shuttle and take off. I need to check GalaxyPage on the Holonet!" said the girl. "Calm yourself Ashler. You will be able to tend to your teenage duties once we take off." said Lucian. The 4 sith left the room and walked out onto the landing pad. "Grevious, General Magnus and Fett are waiting in the distraction shuttle." said Luxton. They walked into the shuttle and it flew off into the sky. Luke and his team of jedi were in for a suprise. and not the good kind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

"Shawn wake up!"

Shawn dropped from his bunk and looked around. His friends Alex, Lily and Cody were in front of him."Shawn we need to go check in with our clone battalion!" said Alex. Alex was wearing light brown explorer gear and had short light brown hair. Lily had dark brown hair in a ponytail and had a red dress on. She also had a scar on her forehead from the encounter with Vader. Cody had messy red hair and had metal armor on. He had several freckles on his cheeks and a blaster at his side and his saber on his belt. He followed his friends out of the ship and saw their clone battalion waiting for them. "So your our new battalion?" asked Alex. One of there had the commander insignia on his chest and was wearing white and blue armor. 6 others waiting behind him, wearing less advanced blue armor and each had different desgins on their helmets. One of the 2 in the back was wearing normal clone armor but with black chest armor and a black visor. The last had orange bomb squad armor and a bomb sticker on his helmet. "I'm Captain Blue. These 6, Fives, Echo, Waxer, Boil, Spark and Zen. The one in the orange is Jesse and the other is Clone Pilot Jet." said the one in the blue armor. Just then Luke and Revan who were meditating by the water stood up and activated their lightsabers. "Clones! Triangle formation! Incoming at the south!" yelled Luke. They watched as the clones ran to assemble with 3 on each side of the triangle and Jet, Jesse and Blue in the back. Admiral Ackbar, one of the leaders of the new Republic stood behind Alex and the others as his death would strike a major blow against the New Republic and the Jedi Order. Alex watched a Sith Starcruiser appear from the distance and the cannons targeted. "Wait. The cannons aren't aimed at us..." said Alex. He looked behind him and over to an astromech droid. It was an R2 unit with a grey body and legs and a purple dome. The eye and the rest of it's devices were gold. "King! Calculate the target of the cannons!" said Alex as he reached for his belt. A sensor sprung from the top and scanned the cannons. "Bleep bop Boop! BLEEEEEEEP BLOP!(translation: It's a trap! Behind us!)" beeped King. Admiral understood and looked at the wall. "IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Admiral just as the cannons fired at the wall and it blew open.

A Sith Shuttle emerged from the wall and the the platform opened up to reveal Darth Lucian. He sent a blast of sith lightning which surged through he ground and hit Revan. He collapsed and his red and blue sabers rolled across the ground. The huge cruiser fired a boarding pod which crashed into the ground and opened up. "Admiral! Watch out! The sith are here to kill Luke and Revan, but the bounty hunters after you!" Yelled Cody as he realized the situation. Sith robot General Zipton emerged from the pod and fired lasers at the 5 heroes. Darth Luxton emerged from behind and activated his lightsaber. "Shawn!" yelled Echo. He jumped in front of Shawn and the lightsaber sliced a huge scar on his chest. He collapsed and Shawn grabbed his lightsaber. He clashed with Darth Luxton and dodged his low kick. He ducked under 2 high slices and missed a slice on Luxton. A shot from the crashed pod hit him the shoulder and he dropped his saber. Legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett and sith General Grevious appeared from it and ran into battle. Darth Luxton force pushed him away and moved onto Lily. She had been with the Republic for awhile but recently she had been found force sensetive and put to train at Luke's jedi academy. She pulled out her blue lightsaber and tried fighting off Luxton. He low kicked Lily in the leg and she lost her balance. He grazed her shoulder with the saber creating a burn mark and scar just as she fell and Alex jumped over her body. He kicked Luxton back and ignited his own blue lightsaber. He was skilled in lightsaber combat and had already been made a knight and was the master to Lily. He dodged the low hits and used his signature move "The SaberStorm" to knocked Luxton off his feet. It sent his lightsaber spinning to look like a tornado and created a huge scar on Luxton's chest. He swung his sword and broke through Alex's defenses. His lightsaber flew into the air and was caught by his astromech King. "King! Activate Z4-97!" yelled Alex as he backed away from the sith lord. A super battle droid behind Ackbar activated and started firing at the sith. He countered and blocked the bolts while Alex retrived his lightsaber. Meanwhile Darth Vader and Lucian exited the shuttle and raced into battle. Lucian ran over to jedi masters Shaak Ti and Satele Shan. Lucian zapped Satele before she could grab her dual bladed lightsaber and she hit the rocky wall with a thud and collapsed. Shaak ti grabbed her blue lightsaber and tried fighting off Lucian. He summoned force lightning in his saber and grazed ti's shoulder which zapped her with electricity and she was thrown against the wall next to Satele. "You will not hurt my friends." Lucian looked behind him and saw Luke Skywalked with his legendary green lightsaber in hand. He was wearing black robes and a cloak. Luke blocked the incoming force lightning and moved out of the way to reveal Jesse, Spark and Fives. They all fired at once and sent a blaster bolt through his chest. Luke shoved his lightsaber through his stomach and Lucian collapsed. His lightsaber rolled across the ground and was taken by Luke. Then he saw it. Ahsoka Tano and Asajj Ventress were trying to fight off Darth Vader. He force choked Ventress and threw her into the water with the force. Ahsoka was force choked as well and dropped her lightsabers which were caught by Anakin Skywalker the 2nd, Luke's brother and secret child of Padme and the original Anakin along with legendary warrior Raymond Skywalker. "Father! Let her go!" yelled Anakin as he activated one of Ahsoka's lightsabers and his own blue one. "Certainly." said Vader and he closed his fist and released her from the force choke. Ahsoka fell and her body hit the ground with a thud. Anakin ran at his fathers with tears in his eyes and their lightsabers clashed. "Yes. Use the anger in you!" said Vader. Anakin was filled with grief over Ahsoka but knew he couldn't turn. He threw his lightsaber away and Vader struck him down. Vader saw Jesse, the bomb squad trooper, and sliced him to the ground. He set the bomb and walked back to the shuttle. The sith were stronger right now and with Revan taken out by suprise Luke stood no chance alone. Unless he had his legendary team Shaak Ti and Raymond Skywalker. They were the founder of this Republic team and had gone on many adventures together until recent missions sent Shaak ti to corusant and Raymond to Tython. But Raymond and Shaak ti were here now. Luke watched Vader approach him and activate his red lightsaber. Raymond ran to his side in his arf trooper armor and activated his black hilted golden lightsaber. (this book is called the golden blade but Raymond's saber is not the golden blade referenced in the title. The one referenced is a golden blade thats completely gold and the one on the book cover is Raymond's)


	3. Chapter 3: Escape the Island

"Watch out!" yelled Alex. He tackled Lily out of the way of a proton torpedo which missed and hit the side of the mountain. "Thanks Alex. Let's go! Admiral! We need to get the ship ready for takeoff!" yelled Lily. Admiral ackbar tapped his comm set to contact the small cruiser next to them, "Take off! Open up the hangar bay we will get in!"

Alex and Lily took off through the battlefield and found Spark and Jet helping Shawn into the ship. "King cmon!" yelled Alex. His astromech rolled towards him and started beeping like crazy. Alex looked and saw what he was beeping about. Luxton landed behind him and Alex ducked to avoid being decapitated. Alex blocked the sith lords slash and force pushed the sith lord back. "Get in the ship i'll be fine!" yelled Alex. Lily watched as Alex chased Luxton into a cavern and his blue lightsaber disappear into the darkness. She activated her lightsaber and blocked the blasts coming from Boba Fett. He kept firing and firing knowing the padawan would mess up. Cody jumped from behind and blasted Fett in the neck, causing blood to spurt our the bounty hunter to fall. Cody's victory wouldn't last long though. "Goodbye republic scum!" yelled a voice. He looked behind him and a robotic hand grabbed his neck. He saw the menacing head of grevious and saw 2 bright red lights come from the corners of his eyesight. "Cody!" yelled Lily and grevious was force pushed back into the rubble of a destroyed sith ship. Cody fell and shot Grevious's left hand destroying his lightsaber. He stabbed his other into the ground next to Cody and he ran after Lily to the shuttle. They spotted Luke fighting off Darth vader in the distance through the smoke and Ventress fighting off several sith troopers. "Cody! Take Alex's droid and the admiral to the ship for takeoff. I'm going after Alex with King!" said Lily and she ran off towards the cave with King behind her. "Lily wait! It's another trap!" yelled Ackbar before Cody pushed him into the cruiser.

Lily ran through the cave following King's light. She couldn't leave him. She had known Alex almost all her life. They met when they were 5 and were best friends. But Alex was discovered by the jedi and was taken away. Lily had been lonely most of those years with only Cody. Soon after Cody left to train and be a soldier in Luke's battalion. Lily tried out with Cody but didn't make it. But shortly after Luke found her under attack by a weird creature during his visit to Lily's homeworld Tython. Luke was taken by several of the creatures who attacked her and Lily fought them off using Luke's lightsaber. Luke realized she was force sensetive and took her in. She was to be trained by Alex and was his apprentice now. "Bleep Bop! BEEEP! (Translation: Over there! No!)" beeped King. Alex was attempting to fight Sith lord Luxton who had 2 red lightsabers. Alex blocked his attacks but was cornered on a platform above a huge ravine. Lily pulled out her blaster rifle and attached a scope. She aimed it straight at Luxton's heart. "Bye bye sith scum." whispered Lily before she pulled the trigger. It fired and Luxton stumbled back. He swung his lightsaber once more, hitting Alex and knocking him to the edge of the platform. Luxton fell to the ground and moved no more. "Alex!" yelled Lily, horrified by the mistake she made. By shooting Luxton she almost killed Alex, well she wasn't sure if he WAS alive. She jumped over to him and found Alex clinging to life. "Alex, please don't die! Cmon!" said Lily hoping he wasn't dead. She ignored the soung of electricity and a screaming King in the backround and tried to wake him up. "He's not dead yet." She looked behind and saw the sith lord Luxton with burnt metal underneath the rip in his clothes.

Lily dropped her lightsaber as the sith lord held her at lightsaber point. "Maybe i'll let you go, if you give me a show." said Luxton. Lily was scared. Luxton moved his lightsaber to her shoulder and sliced part of her armor off, revealing her scarred and bloody shoulder. He tried moving his lightsaber down but Lily backed away. "No. No way!" said Lily. Luxton lunged foward and Lily jumped back and grabbed onto a vine on the wall. She used the force and the platform started to break in half. She summoned Alex's and her own lightsabers to her and watched Luxton struggle to keep his balance. Luxton jumped off and ran back up the tunnel. She watched Alex's body lie on the edge of the platform falling into the ravine below. She swung down and grabbed his hand. The 2 jedi landed on the tunnel and the platform crashed into the ravine below. "Oh hey Lily. I had the weirdest dream. You were there and Luxton was trying to make you str.." said Alex before Lily handed him his lightsaber and ran up the tunnel. Alex followed and they saw the cruiser taking off. The 2 jedi force jumped there and King used his jets to fly there. Most of them were on the shuttle but Echo and Fives were both killed and Ventress and Captain Blue's bodies had been taken by the sith. They saw Ahsoka force jump into the air near the ship but a blast bolt hit her and she fell into the hangar bay. Luke jumped with her and landed on the edge. He took a step foward and a stun blast hit him. He fell backwards out of the ship and down into the water below. "LUKE!" Yelled Alex, Lily and Cody at the same time before the ship took off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight Through Space

"Cody! Shawn! Boarding pods incoming!" yelled Alex. Their star cruiser had escaped the atmosphere but right after the several ships guarding the planet were ambushed and outnumbered by sith cruisers. The new sith tie fights were released from the cruisers and were firing upon their ship. "We cannot let this ship go down!" yelled Admiral ackbar and pointed at Alex, Lily, Cody and Shawn, "You 4! Go with Raymond and Jack to the starfighters! Destroy the fighters firing at the rockets!"

They followed Jedi masters Jack and Raymond down to the hangar bay. Raymond was still wearing his arf trooper armor which he had wore for most of his jedi life since when he founded the group. He had gone undercover as an arf trooper with 2 of troopers. Their cruiser was ambushed by Darth Vader and legendary droids C-3PO and R2-D2 jettisoned in an escape pod and landed on Kashyyk. Raymond and troopers went after them and were attacked by several elite stormtroopers, who killed the 2 troopers. Raymond survived with the help of his blue lightsaber which was damaged in the process. He found a bag of kyber crystals in the process with the colors yellow, blue, red, green, black, purple and pink. After finding R2 and 3PO at some kind of altar he realized he found some kind of secret lightsaber forge. He fused those crystals together with the force and created a gold kyber crystal. He then became a legend throughtout the galaxy as one of the toughest warriors in the universe.

Jack was another jedi knight who came from the planet Mandalore. He worked for the mandalore police and him and his astromech droid R3-H7 became top cops. He was attacked by a sith lord when he saw 14 and had been gravely injured during the attack on the police office. The whole place had burned down with Jack barely escaping. His droid saved his life but was completely burned in the fire. Now he still wore his blue police armor and helmet and his right eye was cybernetics. His ship, the SkyFighter is one of the best ships in the galaxy and when he joined Luke's academy and became a jedi master he gave it to the skywalker family. Only a SkyWalker and him can access it. "Alright we need a ship!" said Cody. Raymond was running into his remodeled V-Wing StarFighter that used to belong to the empire till Raymond stole it and customized it for him. Jack jumped into the SkyFighter and the 2 took off into space. Suddenly a blaster bolt flew past them and they watched as sith troopers and the new advanced battle droids marched from the hallways. Alex deployed his bot Z4-97 from his backpack to start firing while they found a ship. Alex ran to his ship, a jedi interceptor colored gold and purple like King, his astromech behind him. He saw Lily and Cody run into A-Wing starfighters and Shawn into a Y-Wing. The 4 ships took off into space and started zooming through space. The cruisers above were rapid firing at their cruiser and it seconds one of the thrusters exploded. "Admiral! Go into hyperspace we'll be fine!" yelled Cody on the comm set. "Cody what are you doing!?" asked Shawn. "The admiral's safety is more important then 4 16 year old jedis." said Cody. Just then Cody's ship was hit and he went spiraling out of control. Alex watched as a swarm of advanced buzz droids crashed onto Shawn's ship and it started to spark and go down like Cody's. Behind him he watched Raymond Skywalker get shot down by a familiar tie fighter. Vader's tie fighter.

The 3 ships went spiraling toward the planet below, one of the moons of the planet they just escaped from. Alex and Lily knew they couldn't leave their friends and sped down to help. "Alright King! Use your electro arm thing and shock the buzz droid's off Shawn's ship!" Yelled Alex as he flew next to his friends malfunctioning starfighter. King started zapping the buzz droids till one was left. It blasted King and Alex's droid was deactivated. The buzz droid started drilling into the starfighter till the whole right engine exploded. He saw Lily evading the blasts from Vader's fighter who was trying to kill her. Alex pulled back and started firing at Vader's tie. It dodged all the blasts and a cannon sprouted from below and aimed itself at Alex's ship, "I got a bad feeling about this." and with that Alex's ship was hit and it spiraled down to the planet below.

So this is my first story on Fanfiction but ive wrote a Minecraft series on and i'm going to start a Pokemon Series on this site and on Booksie. So plz comment and review cause plz!


	5. Crash on Zenlar

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"K well i got a review from a guy and trust me Revan is probadly the most powerful guy here. But tbh he was faking it. In a later chapter it´s revealed that he faked it, snuck onto a transport and was the reason Admiral Ackbar´s ship escaped the planet. If you continue reading you´ll see. BTW i have already finished the 1st 4 books plus i´m working on a crossover between Harry Potter, Star Wars Uncharted and Percy Jackson. I will be uploading the rest of this fanfic today and then will do about half the next one. But PLZ review. /span/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"Alex awoke in his ship with 2 feelings, pain and annoyance. He activated his lightsaber and sliced a hole through the glass cockpit. He climbed out and looked around. He was in a forest kinda like that place Anakin went to save Rotta the Hutt, Teth. His ship wasn't too damaged. Besides the glass cover on the cockpit had a hole in it and his droid it was fine. Alex gasped in fear as he looked at his droids destroyed dome. He pulled it out of the socket and tried to examine it. Most of it was destroyed as the blasts from Vader's tie fighter mostly hit the droid with only 1 hitting the engine. He pulled out the droid's memory banks and stuffed it into his backpack. "Don't worry King, you'll be fine." said Alex. He jumped into his ship, pulled out his macrobinoculars and looked into the distance. Through all the trees and bushes he spotted a trail of smoke coming from nearby. He ran through the jungle and found a smashed up A-Wing. He sliced off the glass cover and found Cody knocked out. "Cody wake up!" yelled Alex. Cody awoke and looked around. Cody had a voice like a 13 year old and it had not fully matured even though he was 16. His messy red hair had some ash from his ship as his whole cockpit was burned off. "Alex. Where's Lily and Shawn?" asked Cody. "I don't know. We all crashed on this Teth." explained Alex as he helped Cody out of his ship. They jumped down and the ground started to shake. "CODY ALEX RUN!"/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex and Cody turned around and saw Shawn and Lily running through the trees. They jumped into the clearing and down another path. They looked at what was chasing them and saw a huge nexu. They ran behind Lily and Shawn away from it. Cody reached for his lightsaber and pulled it out. They reached a dead end and were cornered by the nexu. Cody activated his blue lightsaber and swung it at the nexu. Cody missed and the nexu lunged at him. He dropped his lightsaber and the nexu crushed it with his claws. He clawed at Cody and created a claw scar on his chest. Cody pulled out a blaster rifle and started firing at it. The nexu screeched in pain and ran off. "Cody you okay?" asked Shawn. Cody nodded and pointed at something. They looked to where he was pointing at and saw a landing pad. They ran over to the abandoned pad and looked at the ship. Lily picked up the datapad on a crate and tapped it a few times. "hmm. A cockpit, mini hangar bay, 5 bedrooms and a lounge. Nice ship!" said Lily. Alex and Shawn walked in and looked around. It looked perfectly new but looked like it was made a long time ago. Like the Ebon Hawk but all shiny and souped up. Alex stepped into the lounge and clicked on the switch on the wall. The lights turned on and he looked around. He was inside the hangar bay which was empty besides a few crates and a rusty red droid. It looked like an old HK assassin droid from the old republic. Alex poked it and it activated. It got up and grabbed a blaster rifle. "Who are you meatbag?" asked the droid. "Wha? My names Alex Jackson, im a jedi. This is Shawn my friend." said Alex. "Alex, you are a jedi. I serve the jedi. Therefore you are my new master! I am HK-47 an assassin droid created by an old jedi knight. I was created to serve and protect the jedi and i was deactivated 200 years before the battle of Yavin." said the droid. It looked around and when Lily and Cody walked in it started to fire at them. "Unkown humans! DIE MEATBAGS!" yelled HK-47. Alex activated his lightsaber and deflected the blasts against the wall. "No no! HK these are my friends Cody and Lily. They're jedi too!" explained Alex. "Oh i am sorry master. I shall not hurt the meatbags that go by the name Cody and Lily." said HK. They walked into the lounge which was fit with a circle couch with a Dejarik Holochess table and a table and chairs for eating. There was an old device in the wall that looked like a microwave. "What is it?" asked Alex. "That is a Macrowave! It is an old device used in the times for the old republic. All you must do is tell me what food you want and i will program it into the machine. Then anytime you want it all your have to do is click one of the 100 buttons on here." explained HK. He handed a paper containing the recipe for galactic mac and cheese and HK programmed it into the Macrowave. "All right let's use this ship! Lily, Shawn, use the force to pick my ship up and levitate it into the hangar bay." asked Alex. Alex and HK walked into the cockpit and looked around. Cody jumped into the pilot seat and started up the ship. It flew into the air and started to fly. Shawn popped in for a second, "The ships in. Me and Lily going to sleep."/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex opened up a crate and pulled out some droid parts. "Hk take control of the ship. Set a course to corusant to rendevous with Admiral ackbar and Raymond Skywalker at the jedi temple. Lily's the best pilot anyway, Cody help me with these parts." asked Alex. "What is it? Wait where's King!?" asked Cody as he realized his friends astromech was gone. "King's damaged. I have to reassemble this droid and put the memory banks inside." said Alex. He started piecing the parts together trying to make it. "What kind of astromech is this?" asked Cody as he got frustrated. "Scanning parts... those parts if assembled right would make a T7 unit. One of the older droids from the old republic." said HK-47. Alex kept building until he drifted off into a deep sleep./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex was in space. He saw ships flying through the sky and saw Luke Skywalker in his ship. Vader's tie fighter flew by and started firing at his ship. R2 started beeping and the whole left wing burst into flames and exploded. The ship crashed into another ship and the planet nearby started firing laser blasts from the surface. The scene changed and it was himself in the doorway of a ship with Lily and Shawn behind him. They activated their lightsabers and ran up to Darth Luxton, who was at the end of the chamber. He activated his lightsaber and used force lightning to send Shawn flying into the wall. Alex was about to run up to Luxton but watched as a red blade sprung from Lily's shoulder and she gasped in pain. The scene ended and Alex awoke. He was lying near the robot parts but Cody was nowhere to be found. "Master i see you are awake. I helped Cody into bed and have been piloting the ship to corusant. We will be there in about 2 hours. I suggest you take that time to rest in your quarters and not the floor." said HK. "Right. Thanks HK." said Alex as he walked into the lounge and them into /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace; font-size: 16px;"his room. He threw his backpack and lightsaber at the base of his bed and changed into sleeping clothes. He laid on his bed and fell back asleep, not remembering anything about the dream the next day./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting with the Council

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Alex. We have arrived." said a voice. Alex opened his eyes and found Lily standing next to his bed. "Oh hey. Everyone awake yet?" asked Alex. "Cody's still asleep and Shawn was up first. He's in the hangar bay working on some stuff with HK-47." said Lily. Alex got up and Lily left to go wake up Cody. He got dressed and went into the lounge. "Good morning master. The meatbags referred to Shawn and Cody are in the hangar bay and the girl is piloting the ship." said HK. Alex gave him the recipe for pancakes and Alex ran into the cockpit to finish rebuilding King. "Cody. We on corusant yet?" asked Alex. "Almost. I can see the planet now. U finished with King?" said Cody. "I think it's almost done." said Alex. He attached the last part and opened up the head. He placed the memory core in and started attaching it to the wires. He flipped the on switch and the eye lit up. The droid was colored purple and gold like the old king plus had a blaster hidden inside the head that it could fight with. "Hmmm. Cody i got an idea!" said Alex, "You know those BB units that are being made now. How about we create another body for King. So it can switch from the T7 body to a BB body anytime it wants. T7 doesn't have jets so if were going up rocky terrain it can switch to the BB unit body and grapple itself up. We can put it inside him!"/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Cody landed their new ship at the jedi temple docking bay and the 4 jedi plus King left to go meet with Raymond and Admiral Ackbar. Alex was worried about the fate of his reprogrammed battle droid BD. It had fought off the enemies that were invading the ship so Alex and the others could escape. They walked into the elevator and arrived in the Jedi Council room. Most of the seats were empty. The only jedi there were Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Raymond. "I see you 5 have survived. Why's King in a T7 unit body?" asked Windu. "Oh when my ship was shot down by Vader King took most of the hits. We found an old ship and me and Cody rebuilt him." said Alex. "Is the battle droid alive? Did Admiral Ackbar survive?" asked Lily. "Admiral ackbar is alive and on his way here. The battle droid. The reprogrammed one, is gone." said Raymond. "He was able to fight off most of the enemy forces and saved the life of Admiral Ackbar when Darth Lucian boarded the ship. He blocked a lightsaber shot which was meant for Ackbar and then he opened up an escape hatch in the ship and Lucian was sucked out along with the droid's body. Lucian survived but is gravely injured. He won't be fighting anytime soon. "Also. When we found the ship we found a military droid by the name of HK-47." said Alex. "You know i think HK-47 was the name of the assassin droid Revan used to have." said Raymond. Suddenly HK-47 burst through the elevator and outside the council windows Sith fighters were seen firing at the temple. "Master! The one known as Admiral Ackbar and someone i identified as a jedi are being attacked by a sith lord. We must go stop those evil meatbags!" said HK-47. "That's definently Revan's droid!" said Raymond and the jedi fled the council room to save Admiral Ackbar./span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7: Admiral Assassination

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""It's another trap! HOW MANY TRAPS ARE THERE!? WHY DO THEY WANT ME DEAD! GO FOR LEIA!" Yelled Ackbar. He was hiding behind a column with a jedi holding off the assassins. It was Sith assassin Ashler and a black R2 unit along with 4 sith troopers. The jedi failed to block one of the shots and was knocked against the ground. Alex, Lily, Shawn, Cody, King, HK-47, Windu and Raymond ran outside from the temple and into battle in the entrance. They heard an explosion from another part of the temple and Raymond and Mace went to fight it. Alex and Lily activated their lightsabers and started blocking the shots being fired at the admiral. Shawn pulled out his blaster rifle and started firing back at the sith soldiers with HK-47. Cody pulled out a grenade from his bag and threw it at the sith enemies. It exploded and the the column Ackbar was hiding behind broke. "RUN!" yelled Cody. Half of the wall came down along with the ceiling./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex tackled Lily out of the way and King ad HK hid behind another column. Shawn dived out of the way and Cody hid with HK-47. "Are they dead?" asked Shawn. "Bleep bloop bop bep!(translation: Scanners point life signs)" said King. Ashler jumped out of the smoke and force pushed Shawn out of the temple and onto the docking bay. He activated his lightsabers and blocked the attacks from Lily and Alex. She used force lightning and blasted Alex and Lily into a barrel of gasoline. HK-47 ran out from behind the column and started firing at the girl. She tried blocking all the hits but one of them hit and blew her lightsaber to pieces. She pressed a button on her comm set and send a ray of fire at HK-47. He dodged it and ran to protect Alex and Lily. The fire spread through the temple and hit the gasoline barrel. It burst into flames knocking Lily and Alex to the ground. Shawn aimed and fired a blast which hit Ashler in the side and made her fall to her knees. HK-47 escorted Admiral Ackbar away and Shawn watched as Darth Lucian ran through the temple and onto an escaping sith ship followed by Ashler. The attackers left the temple in ruins and the whole place burning. Almost all of them left. Darth Lucian jumped off the ship and landed on the docking bay outside the entrance to the temple. about 20 sith apprrentices ran from behind him, all with lightsabers. "Raymond! We got any jedi to help?" asked Alex as the 5 of them wouldn't stand a chance. Raymond tapped his comm set and about 10 jedi emerged from the inside of the temple. The 2 groups clashed their lightsabers and flashes of blue, green and red flashed through their vision. Alex dodged a slash from above and stabbed him in the leg and moved to help Lily who was struggling with one. Alex blocked his lightsaber attack and Lily shoved her lightsaber through his chest. Lucian fled with 3 other sith leaving all the others to be killed./span/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;""Darth Lucian wouldn't have come all the way here and spent his time organizing this huge attack just for an assassination. He should have hired a bounty hunter but instead he sent his apprentice and a group of sith. hmmmm..." said Raymond as he paced around the wreckage thinking of what they came for. Windu had gone with most of the students to scout the rest of the temple while Alex, Lily, Shawn, Cody, HK-47 and King stayed with Raymond at the site of the attack. "Do we have any information they need?" asked Shawn. "Not really. The only thing i could think of would be..."br /Raymond's face turned pale and he ran through the temple towards the record room. The others followed and found Raymond looking through a console. The wall was blown open and safes were scattered everywhere. He shut down the console and looked around. He stared at an empty cut open safe labeled "GS Scroll". "Wait a minute. Isn't GS what ws written on that scroll we found when we went with master Luke to Endor?" asked Cody. "I have some explaining to do. Luke didn't take you because you were randomly chosen. He took you because of who you are! Cody you are an amazing mechanic and can fix almost anything! Lily you are an awesome pilot, a lucky shot and a quick thinker! How else were you able to survive Darth Vader in his tie fighter and escape from Darth Luxton alive? Shawn you are one of the most toughest students i've seen and amazing with your blaster rifle! Alex you are destined to become a great jedi and are one of the strongest force users i've ever met!" said Raymond. They followed Raymond into his office room and he opened up a chest. "Cody here. Take this." /span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"He handed Cody a black tiny probe droid. "This is your new companion Cody. It will assist you through your adventure and is an amazing mechanic like you!" said Raymond. He kept digging through and pulled out a blaster. "Lily. Take this blaster. It is the same type of blaster Han Solo used." said Raymond. Lily took the DL-44 and screamed with delight. He kept digging and pulled out a new blaster rifle. It was a new black EL-16 blastech rifle. "One of the finest blaster rifles ever made! Take it!" said Raymond and he handed Shawn the blaster rifle. He kept digging and pulled out a box with an X on it. He gave it to King. "Droid. Scan this box but don't tell Alex what's inside. When he's ready give it to him. Now here's your gift King." said Raymond. He pulled out a crate of parts and opened it up. "BB-8 unit parts. Make King his mini unit." said Raymond and he gave it to Alex. "HK-47. Take this!" said Raymond and he tossed HK-47 a machine gun. "If things get bad use this!" said Raymond. "Now heres your 1st mission. I sent Han Solo and ChewBacca on a mission to spy and find out where Lucian went. They went missing around the Hoth System. I need you to go and track them down and save them." said Raymond. The 6 left Raymond's office and walked down the hall to the docking bay. Alex, Shawn, Lily, Cody, HK-47 and King left the temple in their new jedi shuttle and off corusant to find the 2 missing war heroes on the icy planet of Hoth/span/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9: Crash Landing on Hoth

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Master Vader. A small cruiser was spotted near the Hoth System. A scan showed it had come from Corusant." said the sith officer. Vader had positioned his fleet of starships with Luxton's above Hoth. Luxton had captured and shot down an old correlian ship and had gone down to the surface to investigate. "If it's not one of ours then send a squad to destroy it!" said Vader. The sith officer nodded and left the room. Meanwhile on the jedi shuttle Cody was working on creating King's new body for the rough terrain on hoth and Lily was piloting the ship. "All right we've arrived at Hoth!" said Lily just as Alex and Shawn walked in. "Bleep bloop blap bop boop! (Translation: Detecting something on the scanners!)" beeped King. Suddenly the ship shook and the 4 walked up to the cockpit window and saw 8 sith interceptors firing at them. "Cody! Shawn! Get to the turrets!" yelled Lily. Cody and Shawn rushed out of the cockpit and into the 2 turrets on the sides. They started firing at the sith cruisers just as the shields went down. Cody positioned himself and took out 2 and he watched them explode into metal parts and smoke. Shawn shot 4 down and started randomly shooting everywhere to celebrate. Meanwhile Alex was getting into his starfighter with HK-47 who had been deactivated and put into the small cargo hold in the back. Alex jumped into his repaired blue and gold jedi interceptor and took off. "King! Try and get the shields back up! We can't take much more!" yelled Lily as the consoles started to spark. King plugged into the astromech hole in the wall and attempted to activate the emergency shields. The astromech hole exploded and King was knocked across the room into the wall where he shorted out and deactivated. Lily scrambled to activate the crash shields in case they went down and she heard Cody scream and saw smoke pour into the room along with the sound of one of the auto doors closing. "CODY!" yelled Lily as he saw his body lying on the ground with a streak of blood running down his face. "His turret got hit and he was almost sucked into space! Where's Alex!?" yelled Shawn as he kept firing. Alex soared around the StarShulker while chasing after the remaining 3 interceptors. He shot down 2 of them who crashed into the StarShulker and exploded. The last one dived around and hit the side of the interceptor before being hit by Shawn and exploding. Alex yelled in victory just before he realized there were 4 of them. The last sith fighter was behind him and started rapid firing at his interceptor. He did a barrel roll and spun around trying to escape the blasts before one hit him and he spun out of control towards Hoth. "ALEX!" yelled Shawn and Lily as they saw his ship go down. The sith fighter fired a torpedo which hit the engine and it spiraled towards the surface/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""LILY! THE WAMPA ATE MY PANCAKES!"/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Lily awoke and looked around. She was in the StarShulker and most of the viewing window had been covered by snow. She looked around but Shawn was gone and Cody was knocked out. "Cody! Wake up!" yelled Lily. She tapped Cody on the shoulder and he awoke. "Lily! What happened?! Did we go down!?" asked Cody. Lily nodded and the 2 ran out from the cockpit. King was lying on the ground with smoke coming out of it's leg. Cody pulled out his probe droid from his backpack and activated it. "Probey thing! Help me fix King!" said Cody. The probe floated over to the leg and started poking wires in and reconnecting them. In about 5 minutes the probe stopped and King turned on. "Bleep bloop!(Translation: wheres Alex?)" asked King. They walked out from the 1 fighter hangar bay and found themselves in the middle of nowhere on Hoth. "SHAWN! SHAWN!" yelled Lily. "HELP! WAMPA!" said a voice in the distance. "Cody! Stay here and finish King's BB unit! I'll help Shawn!" yelled Lily as she activated her blue lightsaber and ran through the snow. She saw blaster fire coming from a nearby cave. She ran over and found Shawn trying to fight off a wampa with his blaster rifle as his lightsaber was frozen in ice. Lily sliced the wampa in half and went to help Shawn. "Are you okay?" asked Lily. "The Wampa! I was making pancakes for us cause i was going to lock us in the cockpit till help arrived but the wampa attacked and ate them. He dragged me here and i tried to escape! There's something crashed out there, in the distance." said Shawn. Lily and Shawn ran out of the cave and used the force on the block of ice containing Shawn's lightsaber. It broke open and Shawn summoned it to him. They then watched Cody, his probe and a gold and blue BB unit run over. "Bleep bop bloop!(Translation: We found something!)" said King. The 3 heroes plus King and the probe ran through the snow and they found a huge crater with turrets stationed around the corners. But what was more suprising was the millenium falcon crashed into the snow nearby. "Let's break into that base and sav Han and Chewwie!" yelled Shawn./span/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10: Duel in the Cold

"Master. The meatbags and the shuttle are nowhere to be found!"

Alex awoke inside his interceptor with HK-47 outside crafting a heater. Alex opened the glass cockpit hatch and climbed out. "HK where are we?" asked Alex. "We are at coordinates 107, 75, 926 on the planet Hoth. Would u like me to locate your astromech?" asked HK-47. Alex nodded and grabbed his bag from his ship. He activated his lightsaber and looked around. He then clicked a few buttons on his interceptor and hover pads activated on the bottom. HK-47 hopped into the astromech pod and the interceptor hovered across the ice tundra of Hoth. "I have not picked up King anywhere on the scanners, only a BB unit." said HK. He tapped the coordinates into the ship and it took off towards a light in the distance. He saw several turrets in the distance around a huge crater. They were firing at a small group of people, 2 of them with lightsabers. "LILY! SHAWN!" yelled Alex. One of the turrets turned to him and fired at the ship. It hit the cockpit and the ship crashed into the snow. Suddenly the holocom turned on and a hologram of Darth Luxton appeared. "The jedi are here. Once they enter my chamber the elite guards will zap them and i will finish them off!" said Luxton. It turned off and Alex jumped out of the ship. "It's a trap! Cmon HK we gotta help them!" yelled Alex. The 2 ran towards the turret that fired at them and shot the sith trooper inside. They got in and started firing at the other turrets. They jumped out and fell down into the pit. Out of nowhere 20 sith troopers arrived and started firing. Alex concentrated and summoned 2 of the turrets in front of them to be a shield. "I shall hold them off master! You go and save the meatbags!" said HK-47. Alex nodded and activated his lightsaber. He started cutting through the troopers and over to the door. He stabbed his lightsaber in and started cutting a hole into it. He finished and used the force to throw the metal circle at the sith troopers behind him. He jumped through and saw a path of trooper corpses. He heard Lily scream and ran foward into the main chamber. Cody was knocked out and his probe was turned off next to him. Shawn was being held by sith guards and King was turned off while Lily was being blasted with force lightning by Darth Luxton. Then he saw war heros Han and Chewwie tied up against the wall. Alex ran into the room and broke the lightning between Luxton and Lily. He and Lily activated their lightsabers and ran at Luxton. He activated his single red blade and clashed with the 2. Lily missed her kick and he almost sliced her leg off. He force jumped into the air past Lily and kicked Alex off the platform. He kept clashing with Lily with violent slashes that she couldn't deflect. Soon she succumbed to the lightsaber and was kicked off the platform. Alex ran back up but was zapped with force lightning and was knocked back down.

Suddenly the roof exploded and a small hole appeared. He dodged Lily and Alex's slashes and grabbed onto a rope which flew up through the hole. "The golden saber will be mine!" Yelled Luxton. The roof started to collapse and Shawn and Lily dashed out. Alex had released Han and Chewwie and they fled the room. Cody was trying to steal all the data from his console and transfer it to his datapad. "Cody! There's no time!" Yelled Lily. He finally transferred it all and ran from the console. He was too late. A piece of metal fell from the ceiling and crushed him. Chewwie dragged his body out and they ran out of the fortress. They spotted HK-47 who had killed the last one and was running. "To the falcon cmon!" yelled Han. They ran into the ship and Han and Chewwie into the cockpit. Lily followed and Han was struggling to activate it. "What's the problem with this thing!?" asked Han. Lily opened up a hatch and pulled some wires and it turned back on. "How'd you do that?" asked Han. "Cody can fix anything, but i can only fix ships!" said Lily. The ship took off and Alex ran to the platform and used the force to manuever his ship into the falcon. Shawn and HK-47 were in the turrets while King stayed with Alex. "Hey where's King's other body?" asked Alex. Cody ran over to Cody's backpack and pulled out the parts. Alex attached the legs and head to the main body and he put his memory core back into the T7 unit as the Falcon took off from Hoth and went into Hyperspace to somewhere safe.


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Yavin 4

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""So Solo? What'd you find out?" asked Alex. Han and Chewwie were piloting the falcon and Lily and Cody were trying to fix the ship, the crash had damaged the shields and if a fleet of enemy ships popped up they wouldn't survive. "Well a small fleet over Hoth ambushed us and shot us down. That one sith guy, the helmeted one, grabbed us and interrogated us inside that base. We didn't give him any information about anything." said Han. Shawn picked up Cody's datapad and looked through it. "I found it! So they stole information about a golden lightsaber!" said Shawn. "Raymond's saber? Why didn't they take it when they attacked the temple?" asked Cody as he pulled out a control panel and the wall started sparking. "Maybe it's not Raymond's saber... What else does it say?" asked Alex. Shawn flipped through a few pages on it till it beeped. "Wait. The golden saber is a legendary saber that is the only lightsaber that can cut through the legendary door of darkness!" said Shawn. "K well we better tell Luke about this, Chewwie take us to Yavin 5." asked Solo. Chewbacca pulled the lever on the console and the Falcon took off into hyperspace. Alex's comm started to beep so he and King walked into one of the bedrooms. He answered and a hologram of Raymond popped up. "Greetings Alex. I take it your mission was a success?" asked Raymond. "Yep. He's looking for the golden lightsaber to unlock the door of darkness." said Alex. "What!? Ok this has gotten a lot more serious. I'm taking care of Luke's jedi academy while he's captured, i'll see you here." said Raymond and his hologram disappeared. /span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Master we have arrived on Yavin 5!" said HK-47. Alex rose from his bed and tapped King on the head. He beeped and started rolling in circles. Alex walked out with King and HK-47 was with Lily and Cody. The Falcon landed and the walkway rolled out. The 6 walked out of the falcon while Han and Chewbacca stayed to make repairs. Raymond was waiting in front of the temple next to a few other students sparring. It was 2 vs 1 with a black haired boy fighting off 2 blonde twins with green lightsabers. The black haired kid dodged the twins attacks and jabbed the left twin in his stomach and the shock sent him flying back. The black haired one jumped over the other twin and stabbed him in the back. They got up and the twins ran off to another group of kids. The kid had black robes on and had long black hair and a blue lightsaber. He walked over to stand with Raymond who was waiting to greet the returning heroes. "Alex, Lily, Cody, Shawn. We have much to speak about. But first... Cody someone needs to talk to you. He's waiting in your dorm." said Raymond and Cody ran off with his probe floating behind him. "Lily, go with Shawn to your dorms to prepare. You have a long journey ahead of you." said Raymond and then they ran off with HK-47 behind them to act as a guard. Alex and King walked behind Raymond into the temple. "Alex. The golden saber was created by the legendary golden mandalorian during the Mandalorian Wars. He was killed by a member of Clan Vizla and he created the door of darkness to hold all the treasures of Clan Vizla. Since Clan Vizla was the only one who had a saber that powerful, they made the door invincible to everything but the saber. The scroll he stole was almost completely decoded buy us. By now he must know where it is. There's only 3 planets they could be on, Jakku, Nar Shaddaa or Korriban. I'm going to Korriban to check it out, i need you guys to go to Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa. This is Ben Solo. He will be coming with you." said Raymond. He left the room leaving Alex with King and Ben. They walked out and found Lily, HK-47 and Cody ready. "Alright here's the plan. Shawn and Ben will go to Jakku and me, Lily, Cody, HK-47 and King wil go to Nar Shaddaa." said Alex. The group was about to walk to their shuttles when someone appeared. Revan. ¨Revan? What are you doing here? I thought you were captured?" asked Lily. ¨You do realize my power? I pretended to be defeated so they would take me away into their prison. Once i was aboard there ship i blew the cell apart, took control of the ship and fired on the other Sith Cruisers. Without me Admiral Ackbar´s ship would have exploded and you would all be dead." said Revan. ¨Thanks.¨ said Alex. Revan walked past us to talk to Raymond and we walked into the shuttles which took off into the sky/span/span/p 


	12. Chapter 12: Ambushed on Jakku

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"The Falcon set down on the sand and they jumped out. Shawn pulled out his rifle and dived behind a wall. Several sith troopers were in the hangar firing at them. "Ben! You go right i'll draw their fire!" yelled Shawn and he ran at the troopers. He dived past a shot and shot 2 of them in the leg, killing them. 3 more ran in and started shooting at Shawn, who had left cover to draw their fire. Shawn was shot in the knee and screamed in pain. A sith trooper pulled out a vibroblade, one of the most deadliest weapons in the galaxy as it could be used in combat against a lightsaber. He rose the blade into the air and swung it down at Shawn. Shawn quickly reached for his lightsaber and blocked the hit. Ben then appeared behind the other sith troopers and sliced through them. He killed the one with the vibroblade by stabbing his saber through the troopers chest. He fell and Shawn struggled to get up. The shot had gone straight through his steel kneepad armor and a splash of red was on his leg. Ben helped him out of the hangar bay as the Falcon took off into the distance. Han and Chewwie had dropped them on Jakku to look for the golden saber and they were to hide out in an old star destroyer wreck till they were ready to leave. "The sith didn't just leave a squad at the hangar bay we were supposed to be dropped at. They knew we were coming!" said Ben. "They must have intercepted transmissions between us and Alex when they landed on Nar Shaddaa or they left a spy or probe droid behind at the temple who recorded the conversation of Alex and Raymond." said Shawn. "Well whatever happened it's over now. Let's get to the base!" said Ben and the 2 continued through the small outpost to the hut in the distance. They walked in and looked around. It was a small room with 2 beds and a console to contact them and send information. Ben walked over to the console and started clicking buttons. "You know this kind of reminds me of Tatooine. All the houses and the scavengers and smugglers." said Ben. "I'm guessing you heard about the quest to find Revan right?" said Shawn as he pulled out his datapad and started patching up his wound. "Yes i remember Rey telling me about it. The sith had found out Revan was alive and encased in his helmet. That one pilot, Poe or something went here to find part of the map to his helmet. He was captured by Darth Severun and his droid escaped with the map. He escaped by the help of a now jedi girl and one of the new advanced stormtroopers, FN-2187. They brought it to General Leia on one of our Republic outposts. But his plan to destroy them failed when that pilot destroyed his superweapon StarKiller base." explained Ben. Suddenly a shot blasted the door down and smoke poured in./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;""SHAWN!" yelled Ben. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a black and silver helmet and put it on. Shawn fell off the bed and shots kept firing through the room. Ben activated his lightsaber and cut a hole through the wall. He grabbed Shawn and dragged him out of the small, burning house. Ben looked back and saw the console was still on. He concentrated on the force and the console exploded. Shawn awoke and the 2 ran through the outpost away from the attackers. "Ok we can't stay in one place! Where's the guy who's rumored to have the golden saber?" asked Shawn. "I don't know. Let's ask this guy." said Ben. They walked over to one of the stands where a rodian was selling stuff. "Translation: A golden lightsaber? Hmmmm. Not many people around here sell weapons like that. Maybe you should try another planet." said the Rodian. Ben put his hand foward and used the force to choke the rodian. "Where!.. Is!... it!..." said Ben. "Ben stop!" said Shawn and he let go. "Ugh... ugh... i know a guy...ugh... who has sold lightsabers in the past. He's...over...ugh... there!" said the rodian. He pointed to a stand at the end of the line of stands and they ran. "What's that in the sky?" asked Shawn. Up in the sky were 4 sith bombers. "SHAWN! TUCK AND ROLL!" yelled Ben and he tackled Shawn under a stand. The bombers dropped the bombs and the outpost exploded./span/span/p 


	13. Chapter 13: Rescued on Jakku

"Ben! BEN!" yelled Shawn. He climbed out from beneath the wreck of a stand and looked around. Ben was nowhere to be seen. The whole outpost was blown to bits and there were huge craters everywhere. Shawn activated his green lightsaber and put his blaster on his back. He ran through the sandy wreck to the destroyed stand the lightsaber was supposed to be at. He stopped in his tracks when he saw it. Next to the stand was a huge crater and there were the wreckage of stands in it. The only thing recognizable in it, was a silver lightsaber with "Solo" carved into it. Ben was gone. Shawn looked through the wreck of the lightsaber stand and found blasters, macrobinocluars, grappling hooks and a lightsaber. Shawn picked it up and activated the blade. Sadly a yellow blade popped out, not a gold one. Suddenly a shot flew past him and a group of advanced stormtroopers were running at him firing at him. Shawn dashed through the wreckage away from the troopers. Shots his the ground at his feet and sand was blasted into the air. "Han! Chewwie!? Ugh there must a blockade of imperial cruisers jamming the transmissions!" said Shawn. The troopers split up and cornered him. Shawn ducked the shots and sliced through 4 of the troopers. The rest of them surrounded him and he was trapped. Suddenly a shot hit the nearest trooper and he flew back. A black staff spiraled through the air and knocked out the other troopers. A person in creme colored robes and a hood and goggles fell onto the ground and grabbed the staff. "Ummmm... Who are you?" asked Shawn. They pulled off the hood and revealed a girl with short brown hair. "My names Rey, i'm here to rescue you! Let's go!" said the girl.

Another battalion of troopers appeared in the distance and they dashed through the outpost. "Your the jedi who saved Revan from the seal!" said Shawn. "Yep that's me. Me and my droid friend came here to investigate the recent sith activity on Jakku." said Rey. Suddenly a white and orange BB unit rolled from under a stand and 3 troopers crashed into the back. "BB-8! Cmon!" yelled Rey. The 3 ran through the desert towards an old brown speeder. Rey jumped on and BB-8 jumped into the net attached and Shawn grabbed onto the side. The speeder took off across the sandy dunes away from the battalion. "So what's a jedi knight like you doing at a place out here?" asked Rey. "Me and Ben Solo were sent here by Raymond Skywalker to find the golden lightsaber, it's not here so it must be on Nar Shaddaa where my friends went!" exclaimed Shawn. "Wait where is Ben?" asked Rey. "He... He was killed when the outpost was bombed." said Shawn sadly. "I'm sorry. But if your friends went to Nar Shaddaa... they're walking into a trap! My friend Finn went there to investigate the sith activity on the planet and they lost contact with him last night. They wanted me to go find out what happened to him but my ship blew up." said Rey. Suddenly 4 sith fighters swooped down behind and started firing at them. Sand started getting blown into the air and at them. Shawn activated his lightsaber and jumped on top. He deflected the blaster bolts away from the speeder. He swung it and knocked one of the blasts at one of the tie fighters. It exploded and the wreck hit the other and it exploded as well. Suddenly Shawn's comm set started to beep. "Shawn? This is Solo. The sith attacked us and we were forced to escape the planet. I'm sorry but we can't come back right away." said Han. "Let's try and find a ship at New Anchorhead! Up ahead!" yelled Rey as they sped towards an outpost in the distance. They flew through the entrance and past an old building. They jumped off the speeder and through the crowds of people. The speeder exploded as 3 fighters flew through the air and started shooting at them. "A ship! Up ahead!" yelled Rey. There was an old silver and orange ship docked. Rey, Shawn and BB-8 jumped in and Rey took the controls. "Shawn can you man the turrets?" asked Rey. Shawn nodded and got into the top turret. He started firing at the fighters and 2 were shot down and crashed into the old building. "What's the name of the ship?" asked Shawn curiously. "It's called... The Ebon Hawk." said Rey. The Ebon Hawk took off into space and away from the blockade of sith cruisers. "REY GO INTO HYPERSPACE! SET A COURSE TO NAR SHADDAA! WE NEED TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" yelled Shawn as he fired at the 40 fighters shooting at him. The Hawk took off into hyperspace to save their friends from a trap.


	14. Chapter 14: Aboard the Ebon Hawk

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""So Rey... tell me about your adventure saving Revan. The one with you, that trooper and BB-8. I've heard stories but not much." said Shawn. Rey was piloting the ship and Shawn was in the co pilot seat modifying his rifle. BB-8 was behind them working on something. "Well i guess i can tell you. It's a bit long though." said Rey, "I got time, shoot."/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Well by piecing together the stories of me, Finn and Poe Dameron i can figure out everything. I had been left on Jakku and i thought my parents would come back for me. They never did. Some old dude, Lor San Tekka knew General Leia and had a map to an old warrior named Revan. When Leia asked Luke about the name he told her to get the map. She sent Dameron to get it. But a now dead sith lord Darth Severun had ambushed Tekka and killed him. Dameron got the map first and gave it to BB-8. He escaped while Dameron was captured. Dameron told me a secret about what happened their though. You can't tell him though." explained Rey. "What? I won't tell him." said Shawn truthfully. "Well Dameron fought against the stormtroopers after his fighter was destroyed and one of the troopers he killed was Finn's friend FN-2003." said Rey, "I won't tell him don't worry. Just continue." /span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Well after that i found BB-8 wandering in the desert and saved him from another scavenger. I took him with me to Nima outpost where we found Finn who we accidentally attacked. He informed us about the advanced stormtroopers coming for BB-8 and that we had to leave. The tie fighters bombed us and we escaped in the millenium falon. We were found by Han Solo and Chewbacca who saved us and we escaped again from a gang of enemies. We then went to Takodana and tried to get BB-8 to Leia on a different ship with the help of Maz Kanata cause the sith were coming cause they were tracking us. for us and if we went to the base she was at the sith would attack and destroy the base and us. So i found something in the basement, a broken part of Revan's mask and Luke's old blue lightsaber." said Rey. She pulled out Luke's lightsaber and ignited the blue blade. "and he let you keep it?!" asked Shawn amazed at the relic. "Yeah. He still has his green one and he's always preffered one blade over 2." said Rey. "So the sith empire attacked and Maz's castle was destroyed. We were saved by Leia who sent fighters to help but i was attacked by Severus and taken away to a huge Sith Empire Base. Finn, Han and Chewwie attacked the base and saved me and the republic's fighters destroyed it. In the process i killed Severus. I then sensed something on Teth and we flew their. Me and Finn left the ship and found an old abandoned ship with a droid in it. It was holding a disk which i took and we left. I then used the data map from the disc plus with the map BB-8 had and we went to find Revan. We arrived on the planet about a few days later after Finn healed up from his injuries and i found the other half of his mask on a stone altar at the top of a mountain on the planet. I connected the 2 halves and they reformed the mask. Revan appeared near me and thanked me for saving him. That's about it!" said Rey. Suddenly the ship started to beep and the scanner went off. "Rey we're under attack i'll man the turrets you try and pilot this thing!" said Shawn./span/span/p 


	15. Chapter 15: Landing on Nar Shaddaa

A club in Nar Shaddaa. 2 men are sitting at a table. One is wearing a black robe with a red lightsaber on his belt and 2 black lines running down his face. The other was a bounty hunter with green mandalorian armor. Kill them. Their jedi shuttle will be arriving soon and i need you to shoot them down!" said Luxton. The bounty hunter nodded and took a sip of his drink. "How much are you paying me? I'm currently working on killing a smuggler by the name of Dash Jackson." said the bounty hunter. "About, 10,000 credits." said the sith lord with a smile. "Ok i'll go take out the jedi. But 10,000 credits just to shoot them down? I'm willing to do more." said the bounty hunter. "I was going to use a spy droid but i guess you have more experience. Find out where they crash and sabotage their ship so if they try to leave the planet it will explode. Then you must follow them and make sure they don't get this." said the sith and he pulled out a picture of a golden lightsaber. "Try and stop them from taking it without alerting them of your presence. Basically don't let them leave the planet with that saber. I hope you will be more reliable then the advanced stormtroopers i left to kill 2 other jedi on Jakku. They killed one but the other escaped on some old ship, the Ebon Hawk i think." said the Sith. He left the bar and the bounty hunter chugged his drink and followed. But behind them an old silver T3 unit was watching. It rolled out of the bar and to the docking bay.

"Alex. Cody. We've arrived at Nar Shaddaa. Get the droids ready." said Lily. She was piloting the ship and Alex and Cody were in the back playing dejarik on the holo table. HK-47 was turned off near the boarding ramp and King was watching the game. Lily looked out the window and saw the planet of Nar Shaddaa. It was all black and the city lights were all over the planet. The shuttle flew down towards the planet and they entered the atmosphere. Nar Shaddaa was like corusant but with less flying cars and lots of holograms and bars. Lily clicked the comm button on the ship and it started talking. "100 credits landing fee." said the voice. "Got it." answered Lily and the jedi shuttle landed in one of the docking bays. The boarding ramp opened and they walked out. "Alright where do we start?" asked Cody. "Well Raymond gave me this holo document." said Alex and he tapped his datapad. A hologram of Grakkus the hutt popped up along with his palace. "Calculating route to Grakku's Palace." said HK-47. They walked over to 2 of the 2 person speeders for rent and jumped on. They took off and the 2 speeders sped through the city.


	16. Chapter 16: Chase through Nar Shaddaa

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Bounty hunter Boba Fett jumped out of the window and landed at the speeder rental place. He jumped in his assassin speeder parked and took off after the jedi. He spotted 2 speeders, one with the brown haired boy and the ponytail girl and the other with the red haired guy, the assassin droid and a T7 unit. He pulled out his sniper rifle from a secret compartment and aimed it at the ship with the 2 jedi. He fired and the engine exploded. "Lily! Jump!" yelled Alex and he jumped out of the ship. Lily followed and the plumetted towards the ground. Alex pulled out a grappling hook and shot it into Cody's ship. Lily grabbed onto his waist and they hung on. "HK take the wheel i gotta get them up here!" said Cody. He concentrated on the force and Lily started to float up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in. Alex gripped onto the rope and activated his blue lightsaber. He swung it around to block the shots coming from the assassin speeder. "We at the palace yet!?" asked Alex. King beeped no and a blaster came out of the dome. It started firing at the assassin's speeder and holes appeared on the front. HK-47 started firing and the passenger seat burst into flames. The speeder swerved and the bounty hunter fired a razor blade and sliced the rope. Alex fell onto a nearby platform and ignited his saber. He deflected the shots and threw it at the bounty hunters speeder. It hit the engine and the speeder swerved towards him. He dived out of the way just as the speeder crashed onto the platform and exploded. He dived off the platform and grabbed Lily's hand when their speeder flew down. "You alive?" asked Lily. Alex nodded with a smile and he climbed on. Boba Fett emerged from the wreckage of the ship and activated his jetpack. He flew after them and Alex screamed as a shot pierced his shoulder. He and Lily looked back and saw Boba Fett flying after them. "He really doesn't want us to live." said Alex. HK-47 aimed and shot the jetpack. The bounty hunter crashed into the wall of a building and exploded. "YES! WE WON!" yelled Cody./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"But back at the landing bay the real Boba Fett was setting the bomb. He walked through the boarding platform and entered the ship. He walked in and clicked a few buttons to open the wires hatch. He put a detonator in and attached it to the controls. So if the ship leaves the ground it would exploded. He then put bombs in the cockpit, the cargo bay and landing platform. He ran out and jetted away. But the T3 unit was wating near the ship. Watching the bounty hunter./span/span/p 


	17. Chapter 17: Palace of Grakkus

"There look! The palace!" yelled Cody. The speeder stopped and they jumped out. They were in front of a huge building with hologram dancers around it and a huge flashing sign that read "Grakkus Palace!". "Be careful. He's a collector of jedi artifects. He has lightsabers, bones of dead jedi, holocrons and i'm guessing the golden saber. "Shawn never contacted us if he found it so it must be here." said Alex. King opened his hatch and Lily dropped her lightsaber in. Alex hid it in his blaster holster and they entered. They walked into the palace and Grakkus was sitting on his throne and smugglers and drunks were sitting at the tables near the bar. They saw lightsabers handing from the throne and a holocron encased in the front of the seat. "Oh mighty Grakkus. I am a collector of golden artifects, from golden mandalorian masks, golden houses and even golden droids!" said Alex. He pointed to King who was golden and purple. "I have heard that you are in possession of a golden lightsaber. I have trained using a vibroblade and a few times a lightsaber. I am willing to trade my slave here for the saber." said Alex and he pointed to Lily. She gasped before realizing it was part of the plan. Grakkus started to talk in huttese and the translation droid stepped fowards. "Grakkus will accept your offer and will trade you the saber." said the droid. Lily was taken away by guards and the protocol droid walked into another room and gestured Alex to follow with King. Alex was put in front of a safe and he opened it. Inside, was nothing.

Suddenly King beeped and he saw 2 guards hitting him with shock sticks. He sparked and fell over, deactivated. Alex reached for his lightsaber but he was shot and stunned and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

Alex opened his eyes and found himself locked in a cage in the main room of Grakkus's palace. His lightsaber was gone and he had no weapons but a blaster, and that wasn't enough to break out. He looked around and King was deactivated in the corner and HK-47 and Cody were gone. Lily was wearing a slave outfit he had once seen when he looked at the holo grams from the mission to rescue Han Solo. Lily's lightsaber was chained to the wall, so even if she used the force she couldn't get it. Alex had no idea where Cody and HK were, but he hoped they could save him.

"HK we need a plan." said Cody. After hearing Alex telling him it was a trap through the force he took HK-47 and ran. He needed a plan to get in there and release them. "I have a plan meatbag friend of my master." said HK-47 and he explained the plan.


	18. Chapter 18: Escape from Nar Shaddaa

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""So why do you think this plan will work meatbag?" asked HK-47. "Cause Leia did it once. Truthfully it ended up with her chained to a hutt and wearing that costume but it'll go better this time." said Cody. "Calculating. Plan failed by execution of smarter meatbag will mean execution of same plan with less smarter meatbag = plan fail." said HK-47. They walked into Grakkus's palace and found Lily in a slave costume and next to Grakkus, King deactivated in the corner and Alex trapped in a cage. "Let my friends go and give me the lightsaber or die!" said Cody and he pulled out a small metal ball known as a thermal detonator. The guards grabbed their weapons and pointed them at laughed and offered to give away one. "I'll take the boy. The girl is of no use to me." said Cody as HK-47 pulled out a datapad. The cage opened and Alex stepped out. The datapad beeped and King's single eye lit up but he stayed still. The hatch on the top opened and a lightsaber stuck out. The translator droid walked into the other room and grabbed the golden lightsaber off a table. He handed it to Cody who gave it to HK-47. Cody tossed the bomb under Grakkus's throne and chaos insued. Alex force pushed the guards into the walls and King shot the lightsaber into the air. Lily caught it cut the chains holding her. She jabbed it into Grakkus and they ran. The 5 jumped out of the palace just as it exploded. The whole place exploded in a ball of fire and nobody survived. Alex reached for his lightsaber but realized they had taken it and it had been in the palace. "Aw seriously! My lightsaber was in there!" said Alex sadly. They got up and started to walk away but a red blast hit King in the leg and he started beeping. They looked behind them and saw Boba fett with 6 IG droids. "Kill them all!" said Fett and they shot. Lily activated her lightsaber and started deflecting the shots. King started rolling like crazy with HK-47 behind him shooting the assassin droids. Cody started shooting at them and 2 of them went down with HK and Cody's shots. Alex had no weapon so he kept running./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex spotted the landing bay ahead and needed a way to lose them. "Lily! Cut it!" yelled Alex. He pointed to a huge neon sign on the wall and she understood. She jumped into the air and sliced the neon sign off the wall. Alex used the force to push it at the bounty hunter. He activated his flamethrower arm and burnt a hole through it. Boba fett then aimed his rifle and shot Cody in the arm. He gasped in pain and fired back, hitting his arm and damaging the bount hunter's flamethrower arm and comm set. They ran into the landing bay and towards the shuttle. King, Cody and HK-47 stayed on the boarding platform to fire back at the bounty hunter and droids while Alex and Lily took off. Boba fett gestured them back, "Don't fire at it. Wait."/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;" They started to hover into the air but before they could take off a blue shot hit the ship. A silver T3 unit had emerged from the shadows. "Beep bop blop beep bleep beeeep!(Translation: Theres a bomb in the ship!)" said T3. Alex and Lily heard the beeping and tackled Cody and the droids off the ship. It spun around in circles before crashing into the entrance to the landing bay and destroying the last 2 IG droids. Boba fett chased after them with his blaster rifle and started shooting. They had reached a circle complex that was basically a balcony hanging off a cliff connected to the landing bay with a huge hologram tree in the middle and there were no exits besides the one Fett was standing in. He shot the hologram tree and it exploded. The ground started to crumble and they were trapped. "So who wants to die first?" asked Boba Fett. Suddenly a huge shot hit Fett and the whole entrance exploded, the wreckage falling below to the ground. From above an old correlian ship hovered down and the boarding platform extended. Shawn walked out and looked at them. "Need a little help?" asked Shawn. They climbed on and the Ebon Hawk flew into the sky. But down in the wreck the bounty hunter emegered. The Slave 1 hovered down and he jumped in and chased after them./span/span/p 


	19. Chapter 19: Stolen over Nar Shaddaa

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"The Ebon Hawk took off into space away from Nar Shaddaa. Cody, Alex, Shawn, Lily and Rey were sitting at the couch around the golden lightsaber. "Sooooo shiny!" said Shawn. "Wait didn't you go with Ben to Tatooine? Where is he?" asked Alex. Shawn's happy expression turned to sadness. "He. He didn't make it. The sith bombed the outpost and i was the only survivor besides Rey." said Shawn. Suddenly King started beeping and Alex and Lily ran to the cockpit. HK-47 and King were looking out the window and King was beeping like crazy. They looked out the window and a huge sith cruiser was flying outside the window. The ion cannon on the side started to light up and create electricity. "EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Lily. The ion blast fired and hit the Ebon Hawk. Everything started to shock and deactivate. King turned off and HK-47 fell backwards and started sparking. "Scanning! Slave 1 is near!" said HK before he turned off. T3 had not gotten hit by the ion cannon and rolled into the cargo bay. "Who the heck is slave 1?" asked Lily. They ran back into the other room and saw the boarding pad open. "NO WERE GONNA BE SUCKED INTO SPACE!" yelled Rey. It opened up and the bounty hunter Boba Fett walked in./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He shot Alex and he crumpled to the ground and fell. Rey and Lily ignited their sabers and ran at Fett. He dodged the slashes and shot a rocket from his jetpack. It hit the 2 jedi and they were blasted into the wall. Rey tried to get up but Fett grabbed her neck and stunned her with his blasted. Lily jumped into the air and pulled her saber back in a stabbing motion. It hit the jetpack and the rocket inside exploded. He fell to the ground but grabbed Rey's leg and she fell. She hit the ground with a thud and grabbed her lightsaber. Shawn and Cody tried to run but Shawn got stunned. Cody hit a button on the console and a smoke bomb was activated. Cody grabbed the golden lightsaber off the desk and put it inside HK-47. He ran out of the ship and was tackled by 4 guards. Alex stumbled into the cargo deck and locked the door. Fett and the guards dragged the other heroes away and they sent the Ebon Hawk drifting into space. The Sith Cruiser went into hyperspace and left the Ebon Hawk floating in space, damaged and containing a deactivated droid and a defeated jedi on the edge of life. /span/span/p 


	20. Chapter 20: Raymond to the Rescue

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""My lord. We have arrived at the Fleet over Fesno. and we have captured all but one jedi." said the sith officer. Luxton was meditating in the shuttle taking him to the fleet. "Find the ship!" said Luxton. He zapped the officer out of the room with force lightning and he ran off to give orders to the troopers. Luxton grabbed his red lightsaber and his helmet. He put it on and walked out of the room as they had landed in the main flagship. He walked to the detention center and found and cells they were being held in. "Sith troopers. I shall be interogating the girl." said Luxton and he entered Lily's cell. After about 10 minutes screams and lightning blasts could be heard./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Bleep bop boop!(translation: Wake up master!)" said King. Alex got up and found himself on the couch of the Ebon hawk with King at his side. His wound on his shoulder had been patched up with a blood stained wrap. He saw T3 in the cockpit piloting the ship but nobody else was there. "Where's Lily and the others?!" asked Alex. "Bleep bop boop beep blep!(translation: They have been captured by Luxton!)" said King. Alex jumped up and tapped his datapad. It beeped and it showed the location of HK-47. He was over a planet in the Uncharted Galaxy. There were 5 different galaxies but a new one had been discovered. So far the planet they had escaped from earlier with the island: Zenith, the one where they were attacked by the nexu and the one HK-47 was over: Fesno were the only ones that have been explored by the republic. Suddenly the airlock opened and someone walked in. A clone in Arf trooper armor. Raymond took his helmet off and took a deep breath. "Alex where's the lightsaber?" asked Raymond. "We got it but Cody put it inside HK-47 and he was captured. I don't think they know the droid has it but we gotta hurry! The ships damaged and it can't make it to the planet!" said Alex. Raymond pulled out some parts and got to work on the hyperdrive. It started to glow and the Ebon Hawk was ready to fly. Raymond left the ship and started piloting The Skywalker which he had taken as Luke was captured. The Ebon Hawk and Skywalker took off into space to find the lightsaber and defeat Luxton./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"They came out of hyperspace and the Ebon Hawk and Skywalker were in sight of the enemy ships. The fleet consisted of one flagship and 8 other cruisers. They started firing at the 2 ships and the 2 ships scattered off. Raymond started spinning around while firing at one of the cruisers. They dived under the cruiser and started firing at the underbelly of the ship. It started exploding but a shot hit the wing of the ship and it flipped over the cruiser and started firing at the turrets. Raymond fired a torpedo at the shield generator and it exploded, the cruiser burst into flames and started falling towards the planet. The Ebon Hawk was firing at the other cruiser. It fired torpedo after torpedo and the turrets exploded into pieces and it started falling with the other ship. The Ebon Hawk crashed into the hangar bay of the flagship and Alex ran out with King behind him. Several sith troopers started firing at him and he reached for his lightsaber. He had none. He ran back into the ship and King followed. "Great now what!?" asked Alex as blaster fire flew past him. Alex got an idea and ran to the underbelly turret. He started firing and the group of troopers exploded. King started beeping and Alex ran to the landing pad where he was waiting. The storage box in King opened and the box Raymond had given King was out. Alex opened the box and found a bunch of parts. A magnetic stabilizing ring, a diatum power cell, a vortex power ring and a bunch of metal plating. Underneath it all was a yellow crystal. Alex understood what he had to do. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes and concentrated on the force. The parts floated into the air and started connecting. The parts started moving into place and the parts formed into a metal hilt. But there was extra parts. It floated into the air and moved to make 2 holes in the side. The crystal flew into the main slot and it lit up. The plate moved into place and covered it. The saber was complete. Alex picked it up and rose the saber into the air. He clicked the button and the yellow saber activated creating not 1 but 3 blades. 3 sith apprentices ran into the hangar bay and Alex ran at them with his newly created lightsaber./span/span/p 


	21. Chapter 21: A New Weapon

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex dodged the slices and kicked one in the leg. He stabbed his saber into their stomachs and Alex cut down the sith apprentices. He and his droid King ran down the hallway towards the detention center. But 17 sith troopers came out of nowhere and shot Alex in the leg. He fell to the ground and backed away behind a column. He started blocking the shots and King started shooting down the troopers. Alex swung his lightsaber around and sliced scars into the troopers chests. They ran towards the detention cells and found a huge chasm blocking their path. King had no jets and couldn't get across as their wasn't any bridge. "King. Find another way across and track my comm set. Meet me at the detention center!" said Alex. King rolled off while Alex continued. He force jumped to the other side and a blade flew past him. 3 guards were attacking him with vibroblades. Alex swung his saber and cut their legs down. He ran down the hall but was blasted in the arm and fell against the wall. A sniper was hiding behind a barricade to the detention center. Alex reached for his blaster and shot the snipers scope. The blast blew through the scope and hit the guy in the face. He ran to the detention center and found a group of guards all with blasters. They kept firing and Alex was hit several times and fell to his knees. Alex jumped into the air and onto the console. He sliced through the attacking guards and 4 more arrived. Alex used the force and made the ceiling crash down on them./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex grabbed a datapad off the console and checked the prisoner list. He ran down the hall and opened cell 871. Inside was a man with a brown jacket and long brown hair. "Shawn wake up!" said Alex. Shawn got up and looked around. "Alex! Where's the others?" asked Shawn. Alex shrugged and the 2 left the cell. Shawn grabbed his rifle and lightsaber from the console and followed Alex. He checked the other cells and opened up another to find Cody and Rey. "Guys! HK-47 has the saber. I was able to stop them from searching him when we were captured but Lily is being interrogated and HK-47 is going to be scanned. They just took him!" said Cody. The 4 ran from the detention block down the hall. Boba fett appeared and they stopped. Rey activated her saber and ran at him with Alex and Shawn behind her. "Stop or i activate this bomb." said Fett and the 3 stopped. Suddenly King came from behind and bumped into Fett. He saw the droid and clicked the detonator. The whole room exploded in a ball of fire and Fett jetted out of the detroyed room./span/span/p 


	22. Chapter 22: Space Battle

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex grabbed onto the doorway and hung on for dear life. The explosion took out most of the walls and he was trying to climb through to the next roomwithout being sucked out into the cold void of space. Shawn and Cody were behind him and Rey was nowhere to be found. King had escaped to the next room already and was cheering them on. They escaped through and closed the blast door so they weren't sucked into space. They made it through and King closed the doors through the astromech port. They got up and looked around. Rey and Boba Fett were both gone. They ran through the room and found 3 doors. One was the droid dismentaling room, one was the bridge and the other was an interrogation room. Alex and Cody opened up the droid room and found no HK-47. "They must have found him already! Luxton must have him!" said Cody. They ran into the bridge and found Shawn shooting at the sith guards. Luxton was in the middle watching his sith officers die. Shawn kept firing with his rifle and Alex activated his saber and Cody stayed back cause he had no weapon. HK-47 was lying against the wall and Lily was nowhere to be found. Once the officers were dead Alex and Shawn activated their lightsabers and ran at Luxton. He activated his red lightsaber and they clashed/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;". Luxton dodged Alex's jab and blocked Shawn's slash. He kicked Shawn away into the wall and Alex jumped into the air and smashed his saber onto Luxton's. Luxton used force lightning and blasted Alex at the front of the bridge near the viewing window. Shawn swung his saber under Luxton's defenses and pierced his chest. He stumbled back and shocked Shawn with extreme force lightning. He screamed in pain and crashed into the floor. Alex got up and jumped at Luxton. He kicked Luxton in the leg and sliced Luxton's saber hilt in half. Luxton jumped back and grabbed Shawn's neck and threw him aside. Suddenly Lily ran into the room. She activated her blue lightsaber and ran at Luxton. Luxton grabbed one of the sith apprentices lightsabers and used the force to shock Lily's lightsaber and it flew against the wall. Before Lily could react and grab it, a red blade was jabbed through her. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. "LILY!" yelled Cody and he and Alex ran at Luxton. He used the force and shocked Cody with force lightning and he flew against the wall. He used it once more and the cieling collapsed on Alex. King was shocked and deactivated by Luxton and he picked up Shawn's saber. Cody was the only one left./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He ran over to HK-47 and opened him up. Behind the gears and wires there was a golden artifect. "Yes! They didn't find it!" said Cody. He grabbed the saber and got in a battle stance. "The saber only works for someone descended from Clan Vizla!" said Luxton. "Then why do you want it?" asked Cody. "Because one of the members of the Sith Council is a Mandalorian from Clan Vizla and he will unlock the Door of Darkness!" said Luxton. He ran at Cody and rose his saber. He swung it down and it stopped. A golden blade had blocked the attack. Cody kicked Luxton in the knee and he stumbled back. He swung the saber violently and was able to force Luxton back. He force pushed Luxton to the end of the bridge where the viewing window was. Cody used the force and Shawn's saber flew from Luxton's hand to his. He looked through the viewing window and spotted the Skywalker flying at them. Shawn was dragging Alex out of the room and HK-47 and King were back online and had left the room already. Cody grabbed Lily and carried her out of the room. The Skywalker fired on the bridge and the whole room exploded. Alex, Shawn, HK-47, King and Cody who was carrying Lily ran through the halls and saw the Ebon Hawk waiting for them in the exploding hangar bay. They ran into the ship and Alex ran to the cockpit with King. The Ebon Hawk took off and flew out into space while the flagship exploded behind them./span/span/p 


	23. Chapter 23: Duel in the Flagship

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Alex grabbed onto the doorway and hung on for dear life. The explosion took out most of the walls and he was trying to climb through to the next roomwithout being sucked out into the cold void of space. Shawn and Cody were behind him and Rey was nowhere to be found. King had escaped to the next room already and was cheering them on. They escaped through and closed the blast door so they weren't sucked into space. They made it through and King closed the doors through the astromech port. They got up and looked around. Rey and Boba Fett were both gone. They ran through the room and found 3 doors. One was the droid dismentaling room, one was the bridge and the other was an interrogation room. Alex and Cody opened up the droid room and found no HK-47. "They must have found him already! Luxton must have him!" said Cody. They ran into the bridge and found Shawn shooting at the sith guards. Luxton was in the middle watching his sith officers die. Shawn kept firing with his rifle and Alex activated his saber and Cody stayed back cause he had no weapon. HK-47 was lying against the wall and Lily was nowhere to be found. Once the officers were dead Alex and Shawn activated their lightsabers and ran at Luxton. He activated his red lightsaber and they clashed/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;". Luxton dodged Alex's jab and blocked Shawn's slash. He kicked Shawn away into the wall and Alex jumped into the air and smashed his saber onto Luxton's. Luxton used force lightning and blasted Alex at the front of the bridge near the viewing window. Shawn swung his saber under Luxton's defenses and pierced his chest. He stumbled back and shocked Shawn with extreme force lightning. He screamed in pain and crashed into the floor. Alex got up and jumped at Luxton. He kicked Luxton in the leg and sliced Luxton's saber hilt in half. Luxton jumped back and grabbed Shawn's neck and threw him aside. Suddenly Lily ran into the room. She activated her blue lightsaber and ran at Luxton. Luxton grabbed one of the sith apprentices lightsabers and used the force to shock Lily's lightsaber and it flew against the wall. Before Lily could react and grab it, a red blade was jabbed through her. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. "LILY!" yelled Cody and he and Alex ran at Luxton. He used the force and shocked Cody with force lightning and he flew against the wall. He used it once more and the cieling collapsed on Alex. King was shocked and deactivated by Luxton and he picked up Shawn's saber. Cody was the only one left./span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: 'courier new', courier, monospace;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He ran over to HK-47 and opened him up. Behind the gears and wires there was a golden artifect. "Yes! They didn't find it!" said Cody. He grabbed the saber and got in a battle stance. "The saber only works for someone descended from Clan Vizla!" said Luxton. "Then why do you want it?" asked Cody. "Because one of the members of the Sith Council is a Mandalorian from Clan Vizla and he will unlock the Door of Darkness!" said Luxton. He ran at Cody and rose his saber. He swung it down and it stopped. A golden blade had blocked the attack. Cody kicked Luxton in the knee and he stumbled back. He swung the saber violently and was able to force Luxton back. He force pushed Luxton to the end of the bridge where the viewing window was. Cody used the force and Shawn's saber flew from Luxton's hand to his. He looked through the viewing window and spotted the Skywalker flying at them. Shawn was dragging Alex out of the room and HK-47 and King were back online and had left the room already. Cody grabbed Lily and carried her out of the room. The Skywalker fired on the bridge and the whole room exploded. Alex, Shawn, HK-47, King and Cody who was carrying Lily ran through the halls and saw the Ebon Hawk waiting for them in the exploding hangar bay. They ran into the ship and Alex ran to the cockpit with King. The Ebon Hawk took off and flew out into space while the flagship exploded behind them./span/span/p 


	24. Chapter 24: A New Adventure

The Ebon Hawk docked in the main republic cruiser just as the last sith cruiser was destroyed. Alex and Cody ran out carrying Lily and a group of medics took her and the rest of them to the medical wing. Lily was put into a bacta tank and the second they entered, Alex collapsed. "Alex. You okay?" asked a voice. Alex opened his eyes and saw Cody in the bed beside him. They had gotten badly injured from the battle aboard the sith flagship and Alex, Cody and Shawn were resting. Revan and Arven was sitting down sith Raymond waiting for them to awaken. "I see you have found my ship and my old droid." said Revan. T3 was next to Revan beeping happily. "I'll make you guys a deal. You can keep HK-47 but only if you trade the Ebon Hawk for my friend Arven's ship." said Revan. Alex nodded and Cody and Shawn agreed. Alex's arm was patched up from behind shot during the fight and Shawn had a broken leg that was fixed by a medical droid. "Wait. Where's Rey?" asked Shawn. "She had gotten blasted out of the flagship and was recovered along with Zev Senesca who had crashed into this cruiser." said Arven. "Will Lily be okay?" asked Cody. "She almost died. The lightsaber was about an inch from her heart. But she will recover in about in hour in the Kolto tank." said Raymond.

An hour later Alex, Cody, Shawn, HK-47, King and Lily were escorted to the Ebon Hawk by Raymond, Revan and Arven. They took off into space and set a course to Yavin. "So Raymond. We have the golden saber and Luxton's dead. He .mentioned that one of the members of the sith council are from Clan Vizla." said Alex. Raymond sat their thinking for a few seconds them spoke up. "He must mean Darth Vizla. An elder member of Clan Vizla who was discovered to be force sensetive and joined the sith to represent Clan Vizla." said Raymond. "Now we must find the doors of Darkness and open them with the golden saber." said Raymond. "But what's behind the doors?" asked Lily. "Besides lots of treasures and weapons, an old republic artifect used by an early member of Clan Vizla who had joined a terrorist group and a star map to the lost sith world of Korriban." answered Raymond. Arven walked in. "We've arrived on Yavin. The 4 heroes plus King, Rey and HK-47 exited the ship and found Luke Skywalker waiting for them. "I see you have all survived." said Luke. "I thought you were captured!" said Lily. "I was but Revan and Arven's brother Ebot saved me from Darth Lucian. So what's the status?" said Luke. "We got the saber, Luxton's dead, Ben was killed on Jakku and Grakkus the Hutt exploded." said Shawn. Luke chuckled and walked back into the temple with Rey and Raymond. Revan was wearing his usual jedi outfit and Arven and Ebot were a bit different. Arven and Ebot Sestral were twin heroes along with their sister Norikue. Arven was wearing a blue shirt and black pants with a black cape. He had his twin lightsabers hanging at his sides. One was black and red and the other was a yellow lightning saber. Ebot was more simple. He had black jedi robes and a single blade at his side. A white and purple one. They both had short black hair and Arven had light skin while Ebot had more of a tan. They walked into the Yavin landing pads and found a huge defender class corvette ship. "Is that the ship you and Ebot used to defeat the Sith Emperor?!" asked Cody. "Yep. Now you can use it while me and Ebot go with Revan in the Ebon Hawk." said Arven. Alex, Cody, Lily, Shawn, King and HK-47 walked in and went to the cockpit. Alex and Lily took off into the sky and soared across Yavin.


End file.
